Sacrifice No More
by GuinnyofBern
Summary: A little NatsuxErza one shot. Fairy Tail's strongest team goes on a mission, but is it more than they can handle?


**A/N: **I will admit that I am not a Natsu x Erza fan. I'm impartial to the pairing really. I originally posted this on my tumblr, I was bored and wanted prompts to do little one shot drabbles, and I got the prompt sacrifice. I have some friends who are Natza fans so I figured I'd give it a shot. Be something different. If they're a little out of character I apologize. I tried my best.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters. They belong to Hiro Mashima.

* * *

This was supposed to be an easy mission. Not one of the five mages that took the job expected it to be difficult. They were considered the strongest team in Fairy Tail, and yet here they were, exhausted and covered in wounds.

Lucy had used up too much of her magic, so much that Loke had to use his own power to cross the gate just to come and protect Lucy

Gray still had magic left, but he was quickly using up most of it in order to by Happy time to find the nearest town with a Lachrima. The last thing Gray wanted to do was to call his guild mates to come help them, but at this moment they needed it. Even just one mage coming to their aid could turn the tide.

Natsu, still furious that Erza had ordered Happy to go call for help, continued to fight. Even the fire mage had to fall back and join Gray who joined Loke and Lucy, who was now relying solely on her whip.

"Where's Erza?" Lucy asked Natsu.

—

Erza, wearing her flame patterned hakama, fought with all her might. She blamed herself for not realizing sooner that the mission they took was falsely created by a powerful dark guild.

_I need to hold them off long enough for the others to get to safety, _The scarlet haired woman thought.

—

"I'll go meet up with Happy," Lucy said, when Natsu didn't respond to her. "Natsu, Gray, please bring Erza back."

Natsu turned to look at Lucy. "Loke, keep Lucy safe," Natsu said.

"I won't let anyone harm her," Loke said as he swept the celestial spirit mage off her feet. "You two be careful," the lion spirit said before he ran off in the direction Happy went.

Gray looked at Natsu and then said, "I go with them. If Happy runs into trouble Loke will be too focused on Lucy."

Natsu nodded. "Thanks," he said as the ice mage began to run after his fellow Fairy Tail mages. The fire mage then ran deeper into the forest to try and find where Erza had gone.

—

"I won't let you get past me!" Erza said as she fought her opponents.

A one second delay from having to change weapons was all it took for one of the dark mages to catch Erza off guard. Before his attack pierced her heart, Erza thought, _As long as I bought Natsu and the others enough time to get away._ She closed her eyes.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!"

Erza's eyes opened wide as her heart rate picked up. She knew that attack. She knew that voice. Natsu had come.

"Natsu!" Erza said as the fire mage stood between her and the dark guild mages.

"You promised."

"What?"

"You promised you would never sacrifice yourself again," Natsu said as fire surrounded his fist. "I won't let you!" The fire mage charges towards his opponents.

"Natsu," Erza said as she remembered the time in the Tower of Heaven. Erza closed her eyes. The only things she could hear were Natsu's voice and her own heartbeat.

Before the scarlet haired mage lost consciousness she felt a warm hand on her shoulder, holding her up.

—

Erza woke up and saw that she was inside her apartment in Fairy Hills.

"You're awake," a kind voice whispered. Erza looked up to see Mirajane. "We were surprised to see Natsu carrying you out of the forest."

"Natsu," Erza said as she tried to sit up. When she did her hand brushed against a warm hand. She looked down to see Natsu sitting beside her. His head was resting on his arms as he slept by Erza's side.

"Gray said that Natsu had eaten the other mages' attacks. We told him to rest in the guild hall, but he insisted he stay by your side until you woke up," Mira said.

Erza smiled. She leaned down and laid her own head against it. "Thank you," she whispered as she lightly kissed the crown of his head.


End file.
